La rumeur du sable
by Melleen
Summary: Le temps a passé et la guerre est enfin terminée. Gaara n'a toujours été qu'un guerrier, et il lui est difficilement de ranger ses armes. [Naruto/Gaara]


**Note: **En fouillant un peu dans mon ordinateur, j'ai retrouvé cet OS que j'ai écrit au cours de l'été 2014. En effet, c'est aussi au cours de cet été que j'ai commencé et terminé les chapitres de Naruto qui étaient alors disponibles. Emportée par l'histoire et folle amoureuse du NaruGaa, j'ai expiée mes passions en écrivant nuit et jour ce mastodonte. Tout est un peu trop fleur bleu, les personnages seront peut-être un peu OC par moment, mais en le relisant, j'ai réalisé que cet OS est moins pire que ce que je pensais. Donc je le mets ici.

C'est un UA parce que je l'ai écris avant de connaître la fin de Naruto. Donc non, il ne prend en compte ni les épilogues, ni une bonne partie des derniers chapitres.

Je n'écris jamais au présent, je n'aime pas ça. Je ne suis pas une grande fan des phrases courtes non plus. Ceci est la seule fanfiction Naruto que je n'ai jamais écrite et que je ne vais probablement jamais écrire. Bref, cet OS est un essai, et j'espère qu'il plaira à certains.

© Naruto, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (et à toutes personnes à qui il a bien voulu céder ses droits). Seule cette histoire m'appartient. Bien évidemment, son écriture et sa diffusion sur Internet ne me rapportent rien si ce n'est la joie de l'écriture et du partage.

**.**

**.**

**LA RUMEUR DU SABLE**

par Melleen

**.**

**.**

À la fin de la guerre, Gaara réalise que le monde n'a plus besoin de lui.

La paix s'installe sur les terres comme un souffle nouveau. Le calme s'assoit enfin après des siècles d'éternels conflits et de haine accumulée. Tout s'essouffle et pour la première fois depuis leur création, les villages cachés semblent enfin respirer. Au-début, c'est comme une musique lointaine, le bourdonnement étouffé de tambours et de flûtes. Puis, petit à petit, le son grossit et se mêle au souffle du vent, à la lumière et aux flux de la Terre. Un jour, tout est calme et les blessures ont arrêté de saigner.

Gaara est pris au dépourvu par les changements. Du jour au lendemain, des enfants naissent et courent dans les rues de Suna. Ils n'ont pas connu la guerre. Ils n'ont connu ni haine ni souffrance, et ne les connaîtront certainement jamais.

Il se promène dans les bas-fonds de la ville lorsque la réalisation le frappe en plein visage.

Il aime s'extraire de la prison que représente parfois la tour du Kazegage. Descendre dans les quartiers où il sait qu'il ne sera jamais trouvé, et se fondre dans la foule de gens ordinaires. Une personne ordinaire, il ne l'a jamais été et n'aura jamais le luxe de le devenir. Parfois, il aime faire semblant.

Une enfant le bouscule dans une rue bondée. C'est un jour de marché. Les vendeurs hurlent derrière leurs stands, les femmes déambulent drapées dans leurs longues soieries et les hommes s'exhibent. Des fruits roulent d'un étale branlant et l'enfant trébuche sur une orange. Elle se rattrape à sa cape, ses petits poings blancs froissants le tissu. Gaara l'observe de sous sa large capuche elle ne doit pas avoir plus de six ans.

« Excusez-moi, s'écrit-elle en s'éloignant brusquement, le rouge aux joues et les larmes aux yeux. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

\- Yuna ? »

L'enfant sursaute et Gaara lève les yeux. Une femme, sans doute la mère de l'enfant, s'extraie de la foule et s'approche. Elle est plus grande que Gaara, dotée d'une grâce étrange et d'une figure chevaline. Elle a les mêmes yeux que sa fille : un bleu étincelant qui remue le murmure d'une langueur au fond du Kazegage.

« Je suis désolée, dit la femme en s'inclinant légèrement. J'espère qu'elle ne vous dérangeait pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répond Gaara sans quitter l'enfant des yeux. Aucun mal n'a été commis. »

La femme semble soulagée.

« Yuna, gronde-t-elle gentiment. Tu ne devrais pas t'éloigner comme ça ! Tu vas te perdre.

\- Je suis désolée maman. » marmonne la petite fille derrière sa frange.

Gaara la regarde encore, et subitement, il sent son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Il se tourne vers la mère, le souffle bloqué au fond de sa gorge.

« Sans vouloir être indiscret, dit-il et une partie de lui-même est inexplicablement anxieuse. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Elle aura cinq ans dans un mois, répond la jeune femme, surprise par sa question.

\- Elle n'a pas connu la guerre. »

Gaara sait que ce n'est pas une question. La femme sourit doucement. Yuna a entreprit d'aider le marchand de fruits à ramasser sa marchandise éparpillée. Elle sourit et des fossettes se creusent dans ses joues rondes.

« Elle est tout ce qui me reste de lui, murmure la jeune mère, et Gaara a l'impression qu'elle ne réalise pas vraiment qu'elle est en train de parler à voix haute.

\- Prenez soin d'elle. » répond-il simplement.

Il s'éloigne, l'image de l'enfant brodée dans ses rétines.

Il lui arrive souvent d'oublier que la vie ne s'est pas arrêtée lorsque le monde dans lequel il a grandi a cessé d'exister. Il lit les changements sur les papiers que sa posture de Kazegage lui force à remplir et à décortiquer. Il signe les traités et pense aux questions importantes. Mais il est en dehors du monde – il ne réalise pas tout à fait.

Un monde où la guerre n'a pas existé. Un monde où la mort n'est pas derrière la porte, où les enfants ne connaissent pas la terreur qui l'empêche encore de dormir. Un monde où personne n'a à s'entretuer. Gaara n'aurait jamais pu rêver un tel monde, mais il a déjà pris racine, et ses fleurs commencent tout juste à éclore.

Il devrait se sentir soulager, heureux. Qu'ils n'aient pas fait tout cela en vain, qu'ils n'aient pas tout perdu pour rien. Mais au contraire, il sent un poids nouveau peser sur ses épaules, une vieillesse qu'il ne devrait pas encore être capable de ressentir. Il se sent vieux et usé. Il sent que ce monde n'a plus besoin de lui. Il sent qu'en tant que guerrier qui a connu la mort et supporté toutes ces souffrances, il n'a plus raison d'être.

**.**

Il retourne jusqu'à la tour du Kazegage avec une lourdeur étrange dans la poitrine. Il regagne son bureau de la même façon qu'il la fuit : par la fenêtre entrouverte donnant vue sur les infinies plaines de sable. Dans le grand fauteuil en cuir sombre qui domine son bureau couvert de paperasse, son œil attrape un rayon de soleil.

« Tu en as mis du temps, Gaara ! »

Naruto lui sourit d'un sourire que les années n'ont pas changé. Comme toujours, il remplit toute la pièce et semble dégager une intarissable lumière. Ses yeux étincellent dans l'ombre salvatrice du bureau, et pendant quelques secondes Gaara à l'impression que quelque chose lui vole de l'oxygène.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » parvient-il à demander lorsqu'il recommence à respirer.

En quelques secondes Gaara reprend ses esprits, rejetant à l'arrière de ses pensées son inexplicable réaction. Il analyse la situation sans mot. Naruto ne porte pas ses vêtements de Kage, il est vêtu de noir et d'orange et son front est nu. Ses cheveux sont un peu trop longs – ils lui recouvrent le front et s'éparpillent autour de son visage tel un nid d'oiseau. La visite est informelle : Gaara n'a pas été prévenu et toute la réserve de Kage est rangée aux placards.

« Tu me manquais, répond joyeusement Naruto tout en bondissant de sa chaise. J'avais envie de voir comment tu allais. Ca ne te dérange pas si je reste quelques jours ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de « rester quelques jours » pour voir si je vais bien, répond Gaara en jetant sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise.

\- Quelle froideur, frémit son ami, les yeux plissés presque clos. A croire que je ne t'ai pas manqué. Mais ça va faire trois ans Gaara. »

Trois ans ? Gaara n'avait pas réalisé. Le temps s'est écoulé sans laisser de trace, une rivière calme.

Il a pourtant l'impression qu'hier encore il signait une alliance avec Konoha. Il se rappelle du calme solennel du village caché derrière la feuille. La guerre finit depuis plus d'un an et le village pratiquement sur pieds. Mais les blessures ne se referment pas si vite. En regardant Naruto, Gaara avait pensé que personne n'aurait pu porter les vêtements de Kage mieux que lui. A croire qu'il était véritablement né pour le ridicule chapeau à bords larges. Les traits tirés par la fatigue, il brillait néanmoins de cet hypnotisant feu intérieur.

Gaara s'était rappelé de l'impertinent gamin à la combinaison orange qu'il avait rencontré le jour de ce si lointain examen de Genin. Incapable de rester en place et de contrôler cette énergie innée. Mais la guerre avait modelé cette force, l'avait dompté. En vain, elle avait cherché à l'étouffer. Et désormais, avait-il pensé, elle dormait un œil ouvert au creux des prunelles céruléennes.

Gaara regarde Naruto maintenant. Il semble plus calme encore, apaisé. Mais parce qu'il l'a toujours compris mieux que n'importe qui, il ressent toujours l'énergie sous la peau bronzée. Une chaleur intense, un souffle de vie. Une force tranquille qui n'attend que le moment adéquat pour se déployer. Comme le phénix, elle tangue mais ne sombre pas.

« Combien de temps penses-tu rester ? demande-t-il en enfilant ses habits de Kazegage.

\- Le temps de voir si tout va bien. » répond Naruto, et son sourire est comme un soleil dans le monde trop sombre et silencieux de Gaara.

**.**

« Temari m'a dit de te dire que tout va bien. »

Plus tard, ils sont assis à l'une des terrasses de la tour, le vent lourd de sable fouettant leurs vêtements. Le soleil s'endort derrière les plaines dorées, enveloppant le ciel d'une couverture enflammée. Les cheveux de Naruto semblent faits d'or en fusion et plusieurs fois, Gaara se surprend à la dévisager trop fixement.

« Elle sait que tu es ici ?

\- Bien évidemment ! sourit Naruto en reniflant un rire. Ce n'est pas comme si je me suis clandestinement échappé de Konoha ! Je suis quelqu'un de responsable. »

Gaara préfère ravaler tous commentaires sur le sujet, et pense à Temari tout en buvant une gorgée de thé. La jeune femme a quitté Suna, peu de temps après la guerre. Devenant le lien officiel entre le village du désert et celui de la feuille. Elle n'a jamais voulu expliquer son désir de partir et de s'installer dans un village étranger, mais Gaara, bien que les émotions humaines lui soient toujours aussi mystérieuses, n'a jamais été stupide.

Vaguement, il se demande si Shikamaru est toujours aussi paresseux.

« Comment va Kankuro ? demande Naruto qui s'agite déjà sur sa chaise, se balançant dangereusement. Je ne l'ai pas vu en arrivant.

\- Il est en mission dans le désert, répond Gaara, laconique.

\- Quelle genre de mission ?

\- Arrête de te balancer. »

Naruto lève un sourcil sans se départir de son sourire. Ses yeux pétillent et l'espace d'un instant, Gaara pense qu'il va le défier. L'agacement tâtonne sous sa peau lorsque finalement, l'Hokage remet sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds.

« Quelle genre de mission, Gaara ? » redemande Naruto et sa voix est plus douce derrière son sourire amusé.

L'agacement chatouille de nouveau, mais il est étouffé par un sentiment nouveau. Gaara sent une chaleur insidieuse se répandre de ses oreilles à son cou. Il se cache soigneusement derrière sa tasse de thé, les mains fermes autour de l'anse.

« Il est allé s'entretenir avec Shukaku. La saison sèche approche, nous aurons besoin de son aide pour entretenir nos récoltes. »

Naruto fait un petit son de gorge que Gaara ne cherche pas à comprendre. Il ne dit rien non plus, lorsque le blond recommence à se balancer.

« Je pensais que tu étais celui qui rentrait en contact avec Shukaku.

\- Parfois, mais pas toujours. »

Aussi invraisemblable que cela paraisse, un lien s'était tissé entre le monstre à queue et Kankuro. Un lien que personne n'avait vu venir, pas même le principal concerné, mais la bête s'entendaient mieux avec lui qu'avec Gaara. De Gaara, elle se plaignait de sa constante apathie, de son manque de réaction, de sa façade inexpressive. Au moins, lorsqu'elle asticotait Kankuro, il répliquait au quart de tour.

Shukaku vivait au cœur du désert désormais. Là où il aurait toujours due vivre. Il se fondait dans le sable doré et s'en enveloppait profondément, enracinant ses extrémités au centre même de la terre battue par le soleil. Lorsqu'il se mouvait, le sol mouvait avec lui, les grains jaunes roulant les uns sur les autres en un bourdonnement distinctif. Une avalanche. Le Chant des dunes.

La solitude ne l'ennuyait pas, mais la compagnie lui plaisait, surtout qu'il la recevait rarement. Et Gaara savait qu'il n'était pas la plus vivante et agréable des compagnies.

Bien sûr, Shukaku ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il lui préférait Kankuro, et il ne le lui dirait jamais.

Il est peut-être une créature née de chakra, il n'en est pas pour autant dénuer de tact. Il connait les nombreuses fissures qui parcourent l'âme de son ancien Jinchuuriki, et a conscience d'être le responsable de la plupart d'entre elles.

Mais le fait est qu'il n'a pas besoin de parler. Gaara connait la déception. Cet éclat qui se noie dans le regard des autres lorsque c'est lui que l'on voit quand aurait préféré voir quelqu'un d'autre.

« …il faudrait que tu viennes passer quelques jours à Konoha, dit Naruto, et Gaara réalise sans véritable surprise qu'il parle depuis déjà un long moment. Je suis sûre que tout le monde sera ravi de te voir ! Surtout Temari ! Comment pouvez-vous passer autant de temps sans vous voir ? Je ne comprendrais jamais ta famille. Dans tous les cas, tu ne croiras jamais tous les changements qui ont eu lieu au village. Des changements positifs, bien sûr, parce que je suis un merveilleux Hokage. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà… »

Gaara pense alors que Naruto n'a jamais semblé déçu de le voir. A sa vue, l'éclat ne meurt pas mais s'avive. Le regard étincelle et le sourire grandit. Bizarrement, Naruto est toujours content de le voir.

Gaara s'installe plus confortablement sur sa chaise en plastique et finit son thé.

**.**

Gaara est en train de lire un absurde projet de loi sur le port du shuriken lorsque Naruto fait irruption dans son bureau. Il est surexcité. Le Kazegage voit venir la catastrophe avant même qu'elle ne prenne forme.

« Gaara !

\- Naruto.

\- Gaara !

\- Naruto.

\- Il est trois heures du matin, Gaara. »

Gaara se contente de fixer son ami d'un air imperturbable. Ce n'était pas une question, et il ne voit pas vraiment pourquoi il devrait se fatiguer à répondre.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je fais ici, dans ton bureau, à trois heures du matin ? demande Naruto et il sautille et s'agite, touche à tous les bibelots disposés sur les étagères de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon bureau à trois heures du matin, Naruto ? soupire Gaara en tapotant inconsciemment son stylo contre le bois du bureau.

\- On m'a vraiment donné une très belle chambre, donc ça n'est pas le problème. »

Naruto appuie ses coudes contre son bureau et pose sa tête entre ses mains. Subitement, son visage est si près que Gaara peut compter les tâches de rousseur éparpillées sur son nez.

« Quel est le problème ? demande-t-il et sa voix lui semble inexplicablement étranglée.

\- J'ai chaud, murmure Naruto, comme sur le ton de la confidence. Je crève de chaud.

\- Suna se trouve dans le désert, _Naruto_.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de moi ? Est-ce que tu es en train de faire une blague, _Gaara _? »

Gaara ne répond pas, mais il n'arrive pas à contrôler les coins de ses lèvres. Ils frémissent sans autorisation et se tordent en une ébauche de sourire. Naruto le regarde en plissant des yeux, cherchant à paraître blessé, mais Gaara sait qu'il retient un rire.

« Temari m'a dit que le Kazegage possède son propre lac, poursuit Naruto, toujours sur le ton de la confidence. Et que l'eau y est toujours fraîche. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Naruto, il est trois heures du matin.

\- Tu ne dors pas, je ne dors pas, j'ai chaud et je suis ton invité. _Et_ il est trois heures du matin !

\- Naruto.

\- Gaara !

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît !

\- Je suis en train de travailler, Naruto.

\- Il est trois heures du matin, Gaara. »

Gaara soupire.

**.**

Le lac existe depuis la création même de Suna, et l'idée qu'il soit exclusivement réservé à l'usage du Kazegage est tout aussi ancienne. Il s'agit d'un privilège dont Gaara n'a jamais profité et, de toutes les façons, dont il n'a jamais _voulu_ profiter – contrairement à Temari et Kankuro. Il sait où se trouve le lac cependant. C'est un secret transmis de Kaze en Kaze par l'infaillible intermédiaire de la paperasse.

Les poteaux servant de base à la tour de Kazegage s'élèvent majestueusement autour d'un petit oasis – et au centre de celui-ci se trouve, bien entendu, le lac. Il est camouflé par la végétation et séparé du reste de Suna par de hauts murs de terre.

La plupart des habitants de la ville ignorent jusqu'à la présence de l'oasis sous les pieds de la tour, et ceux qui le savent ne sont pas au courant pour le lac. C'est un secret jalousement gardé par les Kazegage et leurs proches pour une raison que Gaara ne fait que soupçonner mais arbore déjà.

(_Si le peuple meurt de soif, au moins le Kaze reste bien hydraté_, se doute-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût).

« Oooh ! s'exclame sans cesse Naruto alors qu'ils traversent la végétation luxuriante de l'oasis. C'est vraiment dommage que cet endroit soit aussi secret. Tout le monde devrait pouvoir en profiter. »

Gaara ne répond rien, mais il ne retient pas son sourire – de toutes les façons, Naruto est derrière lui et ne peut pas voir son visage.

Il fait déjà plus frais ici. Un petit chemin de pierres mène jusqu'au lac, et ils progressent lentement, leurs sandales claquant bruyamment sur les dalles.

Comme d'habitude, le flot de paroles s'écoulant de la bouche de Naruto est intarissable. Il s'émerveille à la vue de la moindre plante et chaque insecte lui rappelle une anecdote amusante. Gaara l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, relevant parfois les noms de Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino ou Tsunade. Mais dans l'ensemble, les paroles de Naruto s'emmêlent les unes dans les autres et se collent à l'arrière de ses réflexions – telle une musique de fond. Etrangement, il ne ressent aucun agacement vis-à-vis du bavardage incessant de son ami il est apaisé. Il n'avait pas réalisé que le silence est comme un bruit, et qu'après quelques jours, il est temps d'éteindre un peu la radio ou de changer de piste.

Il écarte le feuillage d'un palmier et le lac s'étend devant eux. Large, bleu et tranquille, illuminé par les lampes électriques installés ici et là dans le jardin privé. A ses côtés, Naruto hurle son émerveillement et court jusqu'au rivage.

« Gaara c'est magnifique ! L'eau est super claire et…ooh ! Est-ce que ce sont des poissons ? »

Il retire ses chaussures, s'emmêle dans son t-shirt avant de le jeter au sol, très vite suivi par son pantalon. Gaara regarde l'éparpillement de peau bronzée, les muscles puissants sous l'épiderme zébré de fines cicatrices blanches.

« Est-ce que tu viens te baigner ? » demande Naruto, et il a déjà les deux jambes dans l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses.

Gaara hésite.

« Gaara ! » couine Naruto en tapotant l'eau comme pour l'inviter à entrer.

Et Gaara soupire avant de se déshabiller, étrangement mal à l'aise. Naruto l'attend, de l'eau désormais jusqu'au cou, et lui sourit lumineusement lorsqu'il le rejoint.

Comme prévu, l'eau est fraîche et agréable. Elle est comme un baume cicatrisant sur une brûlure. Elle apaise presque l'irritation qui règne constamment sous la peau du Kazegage. A moins que ça ne soit simplement la vision de Naruto, les cheveux blonds plaqués sur le front et les yeux rieurs sous des franges de cils humides.

Gaara l'observe se mouvoir. Naruto n'a jamais possédé la moindre grâce. Tous ses mouvements sont chaotiques et brouillons, un peu comme le personnage lui-même. Mais tout comme ce dernier, ils possèdent aussi cette assurance et cette inimitable force. Le blond fend l'eau limpide avec volupté. Un instant, il se tait. Le silence se remplit du clapotis de l'eau contre leurs peaux nues.

Peu après, ils s'allongent sur le rivage et se laissent paresseusement sécher. Le vent les caresse avec langueur. Gaara frissonne imperceptiblement. A ses côtés, Naruto est couché sur le dos, les paupières mi-closes. Ses cheveux blonds forment un halo autour de son expression apaisée. Gaara ne peut s'empêcher de noter à quel point la peau dorée de Naruto contraste presque douloureusement avec la blancheur de la sienne.

**.**

Gaara n'est pas stupide et sait reconnaître un sentiment lorsqu'il en voit un. Mais il a aussi vécu près de douze ans de sa vie sans avoir la moindre idée de ce à quoi ressemble une émotion sans rapport avec la colère et l'amertume. Bien sûr, il peut reconnaître l'amour – il sait à quoi cela ressemble, et il croit savoir l'effet que cela fait de le ressentir. Mais ses connaissances s'arrêtent là.

Il est imperméable aux variations du sentiment. Il sait qu'il aime Kankuro, il sait qu'il aime Temari, il sait qu'il aime Suna. Il sait aussi qu'il aime Sakura, il sait qu'il aime Lee. Il sait aussi qu'il aime Naruto. Mais il ne sait pas où s'arrête l'amour que l'on ressent pour un ami ou un membre de sa famille, et où commence l'amour que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est amoureux. Où est la frontière ? Où est la différence ? Comment fait-on pour comprendre lorsqu'on la franchit ?

**.**

Gaara continue d'observer les paupières closes de Naruto. La façon dont les cils blonds frissonnent lorsqu'il bouge ses pupilles. Il réalise qu'il déteste la manière dont la lumière artificielle fait disparaître ses tâches de rousseur, les atténuant jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent sous la peau halée.

A cet instant, Gaara a envie de remplir le silence – et c'est bien la première fois. Il y a tellement de choses qu'il a envie de dire à Naruto. Tellement de choses qu'il a l'impression que son cœur va déborder. Et au final, il ne dit rien de ce qu'il a réellement envie de dire.

« Tu ne dors pas. »

Naruto fronce les sourcils et ouvre les yeux. Le bleu de ses prunelles est somnolant, un peu absent.

« J'avais chaud, répond-il en faisant la moue. Mais tu ne dors pas non plus.

\- Je n'ai jamais dormi, répond Gaara comme par automatisme.

\- Sasuke aussi est… »

Naruto s'interrompe et ça y est, Gaara la voit. La véritable raison pour laquelle Naruto est ici, à Suna, et non pas à Konoha. Où il devrait être parce qu'il est finalement ce qu'il a toujours dit qu'il deviendrait : Hokage.

_Bien sûr qu'il a fuit_, il pense parce que Gaara connaît Naruto mieux qu'il ne se connait lui-même. Mais la raison, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Maintenant, il sait.

Depuis qu'il est arrivé à Suna, dans tout son inutile bavardage, Naruto n'a pas une seule fois prononcé le nom de Sasuke.

« Naruto ? Gaara hésite, incertain quant à si, oui ou non, il devrait continuer à creuser le sujet.

\- J'ai été naïf. » répond Naruto sans le regarder.

Il ne sourit plus et sa voix est calme.

« Je pensais que tout redeviendrait comme avant. J'ai pensé que si je me battais assez fort, j'aurais juste à l'attraper par la peau du cou, à le traîner jusqu'à Konoha, et alors tout redeviendrait comme avant. Bien sûr, je savais que les premiers jours seraient difficiles, mais je me disais que ça allait s'arranger. Parce que c'était Sasuke, et que Sasuke et moi, ça a toujours été comme les deux faces d'une même pièce, tu vois ?

\- Ce n'est plus comme avant, dit Gaara.

\- Ce n'est plus comme avant. » répète Naruto.

Il s'assoit alors et se tourne vers Gaara. Encore une fois, le regard de Naruto attrape tout l'oxygène qui tente de se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux poumons du Kazegage, et il n'arrive plus à respirer. L'atmosphère est lourde. Au loin, le chant des crickets pèlerins et le bruit du vent dans les palmiers brisent le silence de la nuit.

« Il est toujours Sasuke, murmure Naruto. Mais ce n'est plus la même chose. C'est différent. Et c'est normal, c'est logique. J'ai été naïf de penser que les choses pourraient redevenir comme avant. On ne peut pas revenir dans le temps. »

Naruto soupire.

« Tout est différent. Tout le monde est différent. Même Sakura et Sai ne sont plus les mêmes. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que le monde a grandie sans moi. »

Gaara inspire lentement par le nez, et pense à comment il lui semble toujours que Naruto est suspendu dans le temps.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, Naruto ? Quelle est la vraie raison ? »

Naruto sourit, et Gaara s'efforce désespérément de ne pas s'agripper à la tendresse qui enveloppe brusquement les traits de son ami.

« Je ne sais pas. Sur le coup, tu étais la seule personne qui semblait avoir du sens. »

**.**

Le lendemain, Kankuro revient de son entretien avec Shukaku. Il trouve Gaara et Naruto dans le bureau du Kazegage, l'un plongé dans une pile de paperasse, l'autre à cheval sur une chaise en train de raconter le jour où il a découvert que Kakashi et Iruka entretenaient une relation plus qu'amicale.

Kankuro s'arrête quelques secondes dans l'entrée du bureau et, déconcerté, il fronce les sourcils.

« Hello la compagnie ! » lance-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Naruto bondit de sa chaise avec un sourire surexcité et se jette sur lui. Pris au dépourvu, Kankuro trébuche et ne reste debout que grâce à l'encadrement de la porte auquel il s'appuie.

« Kankurooo ! hurle Naruto contre ses tympans. Je suis tellement heureux de te voir ! »

Derrière l'épaule du blond, l'expression de Gaara est impénétrable. Ce qui en soit n'est pas une très grande surprise.

« Ahaha, marmonne Kankuro en tapotant maladroitement le dos de Naruto. Euh…Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi… tu n'es pas supposé être à Konoha ? En tant que Hokage, peut-être ?

\- Aah ça ! J'ai pris quelques jours de vacances.

\- Tu as quoi ? »

Naruto s'écarte un peu, le garde à longueur de bras en lui tenant les épaules. Tout comme la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, son sourire lui mange la moitié du visage.

« Comment va ce bon vieux Shukaku ? Je serais bien allé lui rendre visite, mais Gaara m'a dit qu'il se trouve à plusieurs jours de voyage du village.

\- Tout va pour le mieux. » répond prudemment Kankuro.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il peut parler des affaires privées de Suna avec Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, il s'agit ici de Naruto, et Naruto est certainement la personne la plus fiable du monde, mais aujourd'hui, il est aussi Hokage. Et bien que leurs deux villages soient alliés, il s'agit toujours de deux villages _différents_.

Kankuro se défait de l'étreinte de Naruto et se tourne vers son frère. Gaara lit son expression sans sourciller, hoche la tête et se tourne vers son ami.

« Naruto, peux-tu nous laisser seuls quelques minutes, s'il te plaît ?

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Naruto. »

Naruto soupire et quitte la pièce. La porte se referme derrière lui en silence. Kankuro fait face à Gaara.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec Shukaku, Kankuro ?

\- Non. Evidemment que non. Mais Gaara, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? demande Kankuro en secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

\- Il est en visite non-officielle à Suna. Il…. Il voulait voir comment j'allais. »

Kankuro ne peut s'empêcher de noter à quel point Gaara semble lui-même peu sûr de ce qu'il avance. Il trébuche sur les mots et ne semble plus faire confiance au son de sa propre voix. Kankuro soupire intérieurement mais décide qu'il reviendra plus tard sur le sujet.

« Tu ne peux pas le laisser dans ton bureau pendant que tu lis les papiers importants de Suna, Gaara ! s'écrit-il sans parvenir à cacher son agitation.

\- Kankuro, c'est _Naruto._

\- Oui, mais même s'il n'en a pas l'air, il est Hokage.

\- Nos villages sont alliés.

\- Les villages sont rivaux.

\- Nous ne sommes plus en guerre Kankuro ! »

Kankuro se tait. Est-ce que Gaara vient de hausser la voix ? Gaara ne hausse jamais la voix. Ou plutôt, il peut compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il a entendu son frère hurler.

La voix de Gaara est toujours froide et détachée. Basse, presque douce, elle possède cette fermeté effrayante qui attrape l'attention sans nécessité des cris ou des injections. Elle est plate, parfois doucereuse.

Elle hante encore les cauchemars de Kankuro, bien que ce soit une vérité qu'il ne prononcera jamais. Parce que, comme Gaara le dit si bien, ils ne sont plus en guerre. Parce que les monstres ont été enfermé dans les placards et jetés six pieds sous terre, et qu'il serait fou d'aller remuer les cadavres.

Gaara se frotte les yeux et inspire profondément derrière sa main.

« Nous ne sommes plus en guerre. » il répète plus doucement, sans le regarder.

Tout d'un coup, il a l'air vieux et fatigué, et Kankuro se rappelle que son frère est humain. Un humain qui a grandi sans amour, l'âme interalliée avec celle d'un démon. Un humain qui a découvert que son existence gâchée ne reposait que sur une série de mensonges égoïstes, sur la trahison de son propre père. Un humain qui a fait la guerre, écrasé sous ses pieds tant de vies humaines qu'il pourrait gorger de leur sang tout le sable de Suna.

Kankuro s'assoit en face de Gaara et sent sa gorge se serrer.

« Désolé, dit-il. Naruto est ton ami et tu es Kazegage. Je ne devrais pas te dire ce que tu dois ou ne dois pas faire. »

Il tente de sourire quand Gaara le regarde à nouveau.

« C'est vraiment cool qu'il soit venu te rendre visite.

\- Je suis heureux qu'il soit là. » répond Gaara, presque timidement.

Le sourire de Kankuro s'agrandit, et il se retient pour ne pas rire lorsqu'il voit que Gaara rougit. Mais trop rapidement, l'instant passe, et de nouveau le regard du Kazegage se voile.

« Gaara, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas Kankuro. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis un bon Kazegage ?

\- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr ! Quelle question stupide ! Tu es un excellent Kazegage Gaara. Tu as risqué ta vie tellement de fois pour sauver Suna !

\- Mais le village n'a plus besoin de ça Kankuro. La guerre est terminée et le village a besoin de quelqu'un, non pas capable de se sacrifier pour préserver la paix, mais capable de gérer et d'entretenir la paix.

\- Gaara… »

Les yeux de Gaara brillent, et Kankuro ne sait plus quoi dire.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire ça. Je ne sais pas.

\- Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je ne suis qu'un guerrier Kankuro, et la guerre est terminée. »

**.**

« Où étais-tu le jour où je suis arrivée ? » demande Naruto, un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils sont de nouveau installés sur la terrasse de la tour.

C'est la fin d'après-midi, et même si la chaleur reste lourde et étouffante, elle est un peu plus supportable qu'en-début de journée. Le ciel est plus aquarelle que gouache, le soleil voilé derrière la tour, cette dernière les protégeant de la violence de ses rayons.

Ils sirotent du thé à la menthe en regardant Suna, étendu à quelques mètres de leurs pieds. Les allées tortueuses et les maisons brunes, adroitement découpées dans des murs de sable. Ils ne peuvent pas distinguer la population, de là où il se trouve, mais Gaara peut sentir leur présence et les imaginer dans les rues animées de la ville.

Fils de Suna, que ce soit par le sang, par la chair ou par l'âme, il connaît le village de son enfance mieux que quiconque. Les yeux clos, il pourrait en retracer les contours les plus tarabiscotés à demi mots.

« En ville, il répond lorsqu'il réalise que Naruto attend réellement une réponse, et ne s'apprête pas à poursuivre la conversation sur son silence, comme il en a généralement l'habitude.

\- Emmène-moi en ville ! Là où tu te balades habituellement. » s'écrit Naruto en tapant ses mains sur la table, excité comme un gamin de six ans.

Gaara fronce les sourcils et Naruto fait la moue. Il envoie sa chaise sur les deux pieds arrière avant de croiser de nouveau le regard du Kazegage et de la remettre sur ses quatre extrémités.

« Je m'ennuie, se plaint-il en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Distraie-moi. Je suis ton invité, tu es supposé me distraire.

\- Tu ne veux pas retourner au lac ? demande Gaara, prudemment.

\- Hmm nan. Ce n'est marrant qu'à trois heures du matin. »

Gaara ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

« Quand vas-tu finalement grandir Naruto, soupire-t-il en reposant sa tasse de thé.

\- Hn, quoi ?

\- Tu agis comme un enfant de cinq ans.

\- _Tu_ agis comme un vieillard de soixante ans, proteste le blond.

\- Et je me demande lequel des deux est plus susceptible de faire un dangereux Kage. »

Naruto le dévisage avec les yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes et Gaara soutient son regard. Puis, sans avertissement, le blond éclate de rire.

« Gaara, est-ce que tu viens de faire une blague ? » demande-t-il entre deux gloussements.

Gaara ne répond pas. Il regarde Naruto et pense, bêtement, qu'il a envie de le voir et de l'entendre rire pour toujours.

**.**

Ce n'est pas jour de marché et les rues de la ville sont moins agitées que lorsqu'il s'y est rendu la veille. Il n'y a que quelques stands et les marchands sont paresseusement installés derrière ces derniers. Parce que c'est la fin d'après-midi, Gaara suppose qu'ils ont épuisé leurs voix et leurs forces et préfèrent attendre leurs clients plus calmement.

Sans grand étonnement, Naruto s'agite frénétiquement à ses côtés et observe son entourage avec émerveillement. Gaara lui a fait enfiler un manteau à capuche afin d'éviter qu'il ne se fasse reconnaître. Mais Naruto bouge tellement, courant de stands en stands comme un petit garçon excité, que des mèches blondes commencent déjà à pointer de sous la large capuche beige.

« OOh ! Gaara regarde ! s'écrit-il en pointant un stand de fruits et légumes. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- C'est un fruit de la passion, Naruto, répond Gaara d'une voix monotone, vérifiant subrepticement que personne n'a entendu son ami hurler son prénom.

\- Vraiment ? Mais il est violet et minuscule !

\- Oui ?

\- Les fruits de la passion ne sont pas du tout comme ça à Konoha !

\- A quoi est-ce qu'ils ressemblent ? demande Gaara, sans pouvoir cacher sa curiosité.

\- Eh bien pour commencer, ils sont bien plus gros. Et ils ne sont pas violets, ils sont plus… jaunes.

\- Jaunes ? »

Naruto hoche vigoureusement la tête. Il joue un instant avec le fruit de la passion, le faisant rouler adroitement dans ses mains sous l'œil soupçonneux du vendeur. Puis, finalement, il en achète deux et tend le deuxième à Gaara.

« Tu dois mettre un peu de sucre dans ce corps. » décide-t-il en le dévisageant des pieds à la tête.

Gaara rougit.

« Merci.

\- La prochaine fois, je te ferais prendre un peu plus de soleil aussi. Comment peux-tu vivre dans le désert et être aussi pâle ?

\- Naruto. »

**.**

Gaara est en chemise de nuit, installé à son bureau en train de lire les mémoires d'un ancien Kazegage, lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte de sa chambre. Il fronce les sourcils et jette un coup d'œil vers l'horloge murale. Les grandes aiguilles de fer indiquent l'heure tardive : deux heures du matin.

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il est surpris, lorsqu'il découvre le visage souriant de Naruto de l'autre côté du battant.

« Hey. » fait le blond lorsque leurs regards se croisent.

Sa voix est anormalement posée, et Gaara a de la difficulté à ne pas répondre à son sourire.

Parce qu'il est tard et qu'il ne veut pas réveiller quelqu'un en parlant avec Naruto dans le couloir, il s'écarte et le laisse entrer. Aussitôt, Naruto s'avance dans la grande pièce et regarde curieusement autour de lui. Gaara peut deviner ce qu'il voit : pas grand-chose. Il passe très peu de temps dans sa chambre, et l'endroit est vide et impersonnel.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » soupire-t-il finalement en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

Sans qu'il ne l'y invite, Naruto vient s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le matelas ploie sous son poids et leurs cuisses se retrouvent appuyées l'une contre l'autre. Gaara peut sentir la chaleur de son ami à travers le tissu de son pyjama.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, marmonne Naruto d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Est-ce que tu veux retourner au lac ?

\- Hmm… non, discutons un peu.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Hmmm, je ne sais pas. »

Gaara soupire et le silence s'éternise. Etrangement, la situation n'est pas gênante, et côte à côte, ils contemplent leurs propres pensées sans dire mot.

Gaara s'efforce de ne pas dévisager le profil de Naruto. La façon dont ses longs cils blonds papillonnent contre ses pommettes bronzées, la façon dont la faible lumière de la pièce fait ressortir le doré de ses cheveux. C'est difficile car le profil de Naruto est fascinant. Gaara s'empêche difficilement de retracer la courbure du front, la pointe élégante du nez aquilin et la moue de la bouche rose.

Il n'arrive pas à se souvenir quand la vision de Naruto lui est devenue si envoutante. Une partie de son cerveau lui affirme que ça a toujours été le cas il a toujours plus fait attention à Naruto qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

Subitement, le blond soupire et s'étale sur le dos, les bras étendues de part et d'autre de son corps. Gaara hésite avant de basculer lui aussi, et ils fixent le plafond comme s'ils pouvaient discerner les étoiles par delà la pierre.

« J'étais amoureux de Sasuke. » murmure finalement Naruto.

Sa voix ne donne rien quant à l'expression de son visage, et Gaara retient son souffle, éberlué par sa déclaration. Il se force à rester immobile, à ne pas chercher le visage de son ami, de peur de mettre fin au moment révélateur.

« Je sais. » dit-il simplement, lorsqu'il réalise que Naruto ne va pas continuer la conversation.

Le blond a un rire forcé qui serre la poitrine de Gaara.

« Tout le monde le sait. Tout le monde le savait sauf moi.

\- Naruto…

\- Non Gaara. J'étais tellement, tellement stupide. »

Naruto inspire bruyamment et remue contre Gaara, froissant les draps et faisant couiner le matelas.

« Ca faisait tellement mal, murmure-t-il entre deux respirations saccadées. De savoir qu'il ne m'aimait pas assez pour revenir…et chaque fois d'essayer plus fort et de… et de voir que… »

Gaara se redresse sur ses coudes et regarde le visage baigner de larmes de Naruto. Il a l'impression que son cœur va lui remonter dans la gorge, et il se déteste pour ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Naruto ne le regarde pas. Il a posé ses mains sur ses yeux, et ses doigts agrippent fortement ses cheveux blonds. Des veines ressortent dans son cou et sous la peau de ses avants bras, les muscles crispés.

« J'étais tellement, tellement stupide, répète Naruto entre deux sanglots. Quelque part, une partie de moi se disait toujours que si j'arrivais à le faire revenir, alors peut-être… peut-être… »

Naruto continue de pleurer, et les sons qu'il fait brisent un peu plus le cœur de Gaara. S'il n'a jamais beaucoup aimé Uchiha Sasuke, en cet instant il ne l'a jamais autant détesté. Gaara pense qu'il ne devrait pas avoir le pouvoir de faire pleurer Naruto comme ça. Gaara pense qu'il ne devrait pas être capable de lui voler son sourire – que personne ne devrait avoir ce pouvoir.

« Je sais qu'il ne m'aimera jamais, dit Naruto en s'essuyant furieusement le visage sans pour autant arrêter de sangloter. Mais ça fait toujours tellement mal, Gaara. »

Sans réfléchir, Gaara se penche vers Naruto et le prend maladroitement dans ses bras. Parce qu'ils sont allongées, son bras droit est écrasé sous son corps et il ne peut pas vraiment prendre son ami contre lui. Mais sur le coup il n'y pense pas il veut juste que Naruto arrête de pleurer, il veut juste que Naruto souffre un peu moins.

Il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il peut compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de fois où quelqu'un a cherché à le réconforter, et c'était il y a tellement longtemps que les souvenirs sont floues et embrouillés. Maladroitement, il passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Naruto. Il tente de les caresser, mais il n'arrive qu'à aplatir les épis, à frotter la paume de sa main contre la douceur surprenante des mèches blondes.

Naruto renifle et enfouie son nez dans sa nuque. Gaara sent ses joues humides contre sa peau, et même si la sensation n'est pas des plus agréables, il se sent bien. Avec la chaleur de Naruto pressée tout contre lui.

Il reste ainsi, dans le silence de la pièce, Naruto séchant ses larmes contre son cou, les mains de Gaara jouant dans la masse de cheveux blonds. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto s'écarte légèrement afin de pouvoir le regarder. Ils sont si près que Gaara peut sentir le souffle de son ami contre ses joues.

« Désolé, marmonne Naruto en émettant un petit rire gêné.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répond Gaara, parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de penser.

\- C'est… étrange. Je n'avais jamais avoué tout ça à personne avant. Je suppose que je me sens un peu libéré. »

Naruto soupire et ferme un peu les yeux. Gaara compte ses tâches de rousseur.

« Gaara ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu te souviens, quand tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais ici ? Ce que je cherchais ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu cherchais.

\- Mais je cherche quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Moi-même. »

Et Gaara comprend tout ce que Naruto essaye de lui-dire à travers ce petit mot. Gaara comprend à quel point Naruto est perdu, à quel point il s'est égaré sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Comment Naruto s'est dissolu sous les yeux de tous dans sa poursuite obsessionnelle d'un amour à sens unique.

Les yeux de Naruto brillent dans la pénombre, et le corps de Gaara, sans prévenir, se penche pour l'embrasser. C'est juste un effleurement, mais Gaara a l'impression que les lèvres de Naruto laissent une traîner de feu sur les siennes.

« Désolé. » murmure Gaara, lorsqu'il se recule juste assez pour parler.

Son cœur bas tellement vite qu'il a l'impression que le son de ses battements rempli la pièce silencieuse.

Naruto ne répond pas. Il pose sa main contre sa nuque, l'attire à lui et l'embrasse à nouveau. Entre deux baisers, leurs voix sont étouffées.

« Gaara…?

\- Oui, oui, oui. »

Gaara est une litanie et de « oui » et de « Naruto ». Il embrasse et se laisse embrasser en ayant l'impression de mourir et de revivre tout à la fois. Naruto est pressé contre lui, et plus aucune surface de leurs deux corps ne se touchent pas. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, et Gaara sent que ça ne sera jamais assez. Il s'agrippe à Naruto comme à une bombonne d'oxygène, et il happe désespérément l'air qui s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Leurs baisers sont fiévreux et maladroits. Tout en surface sans perdre de profondeur. Ils ressemblent à ceux d'enfants en train de découvrir l'amour pour la toute première fois.

L'intensité de l'action essouffle Gaara. Il a l'impression que son cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Il sent une joie ivre s'agiter dans ses veines, et une envie étrange d'éclater de rire lui enserre la gorge.

Naruto le regarde dans la pénombre, les pupilles légèrement dilatées, les lèvres roses et gonflées.

« Je ne savais pas que j'avais envie de faire ça, il murmure contre sa bouche.

\- Moi non plus. »

Naruto soupire contre lui et le silence les recouvre comme une couette en velours. Gaara n'ose et ne veut pas bouger, mais il ne se détend entièrement que lorsque Naruto glisse ses doigts au creux de sa nuque. Il ferme les yeux, inspire profondément et baisse le son de ses pensées.

Pas cette nuit. Cette nuit, il décide qu'il ne pensera pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'est invraisemblablement endormi.

.

Lorsque Gaara se réveille, Naruto a le coude replié et la tête posée sur sa main il le regarde. Le soleil filtre tranquillement à travers les persiennes closes et auréole sa tête blonde. La première pensée qui traverse l'esprit de Gaara, est qu'il est veillé par un ange – et aussi, quelque part, que Naruto est décidément magnifique. La seconde, qu'il ne se sent pas très bien. Il se sent maladroit et embrumé, et pendant quelques secondes, ses muscles semblent peser plusieurs tonnes.

« Je me suis endormi. » dit-il sans réellement y croire.

Son expression doit être amusante puisque Naruto éclate de rire. Le son remplit Gaara d'un sentiment étrange dont il ne veut jamais se débarrasser. Il décide que c'est sans doute cela que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est heureux.

« Tu as l'air complètement à l'ouest, se moque encore Naruto.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, marmonne Gaara en abandonnant l'idée de se redresser.

\- On appelle cela se sentir groggy.

\- Très intéressant, et comment on arrête ça ? »

Naruto rit encore, et malgré son agacement, Gaara ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il le regarde par en-dessous et admire l'élégance brouillonne de ses traits. De son coté, Naruto l'observe de sous ses cils, et il y a tellement de tendresse dans son regard que Gaara sent son cœur gonfler, gonfler, et déborder de partout. Il sait qu'il est absolument ridicule, mais il décide qu'il n'en a absolument rien à faire lorsque Naruto tend une main pour lui caresser les cheveux.

« Aujourd'hui, tu ne travailles pas, murmure Naruto avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit à toi de décider ce genre de chose, répond Gaara.

\- Hm. »

Naruto se penche en avant pour l'embrasser, et Gaara pense qu'il vient de trouver la chose qu'il préfère le plus en ce monde. Il passe ses bras derrière la nuque de son ami et suit maladroitement le mouvement de ses lèvres. La chaleur de Naruto passe sous ses vêtements et avive le feu qui naît en lui. Il respire profondément, s'imbibe de l'odeur singulière du blond. Lorsque Naruto se recule pour mettre un terme au baiser, Gaara gémit contre sa bouche et l'attire à nouveau.

Ils s'embrassent paresseusement et tendrement, les mains enfouies dans les cheveux de l'autre.

« Je ne vais pas travailler aujourd'hui. » dit Gaara entre deux étreintes.

Le rire de Naruto résonne de sa cage thoracique à la sienne.

.

Kankuro avance nerveusement dans les rues de Suna. Les pans de son manteau claque ses mollets au rythme de ses pas. Il ne porte pas sa capuche et il peut sentir le regard des passants autour de lui. Généralement, les visages des membres de la famille du Kazegage ne sont pas très connus par le grand public, mais même en oubliant le fait qu'il est le frère de Gaara, Kankuro ne pourrait jamais passer inaperçu. Pas avec son visage couvert de poudre blanche et de spirales mauves.

Il ignore les regards curieux en une habitude qu'il a prise depuis l'instant où il a découvert qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'une bonne couche de maquillage. Il est de toutes les façons bien trop absorbé par sa tache pour se soucier de quoique ce soit d'autre.

Il cherche Gaara.

Il est cinq heures de l'après-midi et depuis la veille au soir, le Kazegage a disparu. Il n'a laissé aucun mot, il s'est tout simplement volatilisé. Et Kankuro est aussi énervé qu'inquiet. Enervé, parce que Gaara n'a pas disparu tout seul – il a disparu avec Naruto. Inquiet, parce que ce n'est pas comme son frère de se sauver pendant si longtemps sans laisser un message derrière. Généralement, Gaara est une personne consciencieuse. _Et difficilement influençable_, pense Kankuro parce qu'il sent vaciller son « généralement ».

Mais de qui peut-il bien se moquer ? Gaara a toujours été faible face à Naruto.

Ce n'est pas encore la panique. Seules quelques personnes sont au courant de la fugue de Gaara. Des recherches aux quatre coins de Suna n'ont pas encore besoin d'être lancées. Gaara, après tout, est un adulte. Il peut décider s'il le souhaite de disparaître quelques heures – il en a le droit. De plus, rien ne laisse à penser que quelque chose de grave lui est arrivé.

Son lit défait n'avait aucune trace de sang, et si quelqu'un l'avait attaqué, une partie de sa chambre aurait au moins été un peu dévastée.

Mais Kankuro est le frère de Gaara, et même s'il ne la jamais montré, il s'est toujours inquiété pour lui. Enfant, c'était son travail de s'inquiéter que Gaara soit toujours en vue, que Gaara ne soit pas sous pression, que Gaara ne soit pas en contact avec des personnes vulnérables… Il suppose qu'à force, ce travail a fini par s'ancrer si profondément en lui que s'en est devenu instinctif il s'inquiète pour Gaara, voilà tout.

Il a fouillé la tour de fond en combles et s'occupe maintenant de la ville. Gaara ne passe généralement pas beaucoup de temps dans les rues de Suna, mais Kankuro sait qu'il s'y promène parfois, et qu'il y a certains endroits qu'il préfère plus que d'autres. Dans tous les cas, il arrive au neuvième des douze qu'il connaît, et il n'a toujours pas vu l'ombre d'un cheveu roux.

Il s'agit d'un petit restaurant serré entre deux anciens bâtiments sans enseigne. Le lieu, de l'avis de Kankuro, n'a aucun charme. Il est reclus, trop à l'écart du reste de Suna, mais sans doute est-ce pour cela que Gaara l'aime autant. Il y a rarement des clients, la nourriture étant plus chère que ce qu'elle vaut en réalité. Les serveurs sont connus pour être silencieux et plus efficaces qu'amicaux.

Kankuro fait sonner la petite sonnette de l'entrée lorsqu'il pénètre dans le restaurant. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour que ses yeux s'accoutument à la faible lumière. Il y a peu de fenêtres et en journée, l'endroit est toujours plongé dans la pénombre. Mais au moins, il y fait frais.

Kankuro est assailli par une odeur de riz fris aux oignons, spécialité du restaurant. Il plisse les yeux et regarde curieusement autour de lui. Le restaurant semble désert et les serveurs ne le voient pas. Ils s'affairent derrière le bar dans un grand bruit de vaisselle cliquetante et de machine à café ronronnante.

Kankuro avance prudemment et laisse son regard glisser sur les tables et chaises vides dispersées autour de lui. Quand brusquement il les voit : Naruto et Gaara.

Ils sont assis dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, et il fait tellement sombre là où ils se trouvent que pendant quelques secondes, Kankuro se demande s'il ne se trompe pas. Mais il reconnaît la chevelure blonde de Naruto et les épis rouges de Gaara. Ils ne portent pas leurs capuches. Ils sont blottis l'un contre l'autre sur un banc, et Kankuro se fige lorsqu'il réalise la position dans laquelle ils se trouvent.

Naruto a le visage enfoui dans le cou de Gaara, les bras passés autour de ses hanches. Et Gaara joue de la pointe de son nez avec les mèches dorées, les paupières mi-closes. Kankuro arrête de marcher et se cache derrière un mur, même s'il sait qu'il ne sera malgré tout jamais vu.

Les deux Kage sont dans leur bulle. Aucun son ne pourrait défaire leur étreinte.

Naruto lève la tête et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Gaara. Ils s'embrassent tout doucement avec une tendresse qui donne à Kankuro l'impression qu'il ne devrait pas être en train de regarder. Que, d'une certaine façon, il est en train de violer leur intimité.

Il se détourne sans mot et s'enfuit du restaurant.

**.**

Gaara savoure chaque seconde passée en compagnie de Naruto. Il recueille chaque détail et chaque instant comme s'il s'agissait de pierres précieuses et les range soigneusement dans un coffre un fond de son esprit. Chaque éclat de rire, chaque murmure, chaque conversation. Tous les mots prononcés, les effleurements et les souffles expirés. Il conserve tout en son sein dans les interstices que sont les rares silences et s'émerveille d'une joie douce-amère.

Parce que Gaara n'est pas stupide.

Gaara sait qu'il ne peut pas avoir ce qu'il effleure du doigt. Ayant vécu douze ans de son existence dont les années les plus importantes dans une souffrance émotionnelle permanente, il n'a pas peur de se faire mal. Il ne craint pas de se retourner l'âme avec l'âpreté qu'est le monde réel. Gaara ne vit pas dans sa propre tête. Il accuse les coups sans trembler, comme un mur face au tsunami. Et s'il doit fissurer et s'écrouler, qu'il fissure et s'écroule.

Il n'est ni sourd, ni aveugle, ni inconscient. Il ne vénère et ne vit pas au sein d'une illusion. Il sait que Naruto ne l'aime pas comme il le laisse croire, et il sait aussi que leurs positions respectives ne leur permettent pas de s'aimer du tout. Naruto pleurait son cœur brisé par un autre homme lorsqu'ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois. Et s'il n'a plus prononcé son nom depuis, celui-ci flotte au-dessus de leurs étreintes et n'attend qu'un instant d'hésitation pour leur fondre dessus. Alors, Gaara ne sait pas ce qui arrivera. Mais il pense, probablement, que Naruto s'effritera entre ses mains. Tel du sable il filtrera entre ses doigts entrouverts.

Et s'il y a une chose sur Terre que Gaara connaît, c'est bien le sable. Plus on s'agrippe et plus il s'écaille. Plus on se débat et plus il étouffe. Gaara ne s'est-il pas lui-même servi de ces règles pour blesser ? L'une des rares leçons que son père ne lui a jamais donnée, est qu'un vrai homme n'est jamais exempt des règles qu'il impose.

Et même si, dans le plus incroyable des scénarios, Naruto restait, il devrait s'en aller de toutes les façons. Parce qu'ils sont tous les deux Kage, et qu'en acceptant le titre, ils ont aussi accepté qu'ils ne valaient rien si ce ne sont leurs forces et leurs habilités à diriger leurs villages. Ils ont accepté qu'ils ne vaillent pas d'être aimés comme ça. A ce point-là.

Gaara regarde quelques instants dans la vague et pense que, bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il a été stupide. Il aime Naruto à ce point là. Il aime Naruto aussi fort que ça, aussi profondément, aussi douloureusement, aussi entièrement. Gaara soupire, le regard dans la vague, et il pense à quel point il aime Naruto, et le sentiment est doux-amer dans sa bouche.

C'est à cause de tout cela, parce que Gaara ne s'illusionne pas et n'a jamais été une personne à s'illusionner, qu'il n'est pas surpris lorsque Kankuro vient le retrouver dans son bureau à la nuit tombée.

Naruto est parti se coucher en lui arrachant la promesse qu'il ira le rejoindre avant le levé du soleil. Lui, il est courbé sur les papiers qu'il aurait dû lire et signer dans la journée. Le lendemain il a une réunion avec ses conseillers et il n'a rien préparé. Il n'a aussi aucune idée de ce dont ils vont discuter. Il a passé la journée à aimer Naruto, et maintenant il se sent drainé de tout intérêt pour toutes choses en ce monde.

« Gaara, il faut qu'on parle. » annonce Kankuro sans préambule.

Il s'assoit dans le fauteuil faisant face au bureau de Gaara, et semble chercher ses mots. Gaara remarque sa nervosité. La façon dont il se gratte nerveusement l'intérieur du poignet comme s'il voulait en arracher la peau.

« Je sais pour Naruto. » dit finalement Kankuro d'un ton défaitiste, comme s'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir trouvé une meilleure façon de le lui annoncer.

Gaara ne dit rien et n'arrive pas à créer en lui le moindre sursaut de surprise. Il observe son frère et attend la chute de l'épée de Damoclès.

« Tu n'es pas surpris, constate Kankuro après plusieurs secondes de silence. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas surpris ?

\- Ce n'est pas un secret. Quelqu'un, tôt ou tard, aurait fini par le savoir. Je savais que cela viendrait plus tôt que tard.

\- Gaara, tu sais que c'est de la folie n'est-ce pas ? »

Kankuro retient son souffle, repousse sa capuche et s'ébouriffe les cheveux. Son agitation est presque palpable.

« Je passerais sur le fait que tu as complètement disparu de la journée sans prévenir personne, poursuit-il. Parce que très franchement, ce n'est pas très important dans la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons…

\- Dans quelle situation nous trouvons nous Kankuro ? soupire Gaara en s'étonnant de son propre agacement.

\- Gaara, tu es impliquée dans une relation amoureuse avec l'Hokage.

\- Je ne suis impliquée dans aucune relation amoureuse Kankuro.

\- Pardon ? Mais…

\- Ecoute-moi. » coupe Gaara.

Son ton est ferme, intransigeant. Ses prunelles vrillent celles de Kankuro avec une dureté qui semble tétanisé son frère. Kankuro ravale ses paroles et attend la suite les poings serrées, les jointures blanchies par la force de son action.

« Naruto et moi…, commence Gaara, et subitement il se sent épuisé et sa phrase se termine dans un soupire étranglé. Ce n'est pas important. Il ne… je ne…

\- Gaara. »

Gaara lève les yeux. Le regard que Kankuro lui jette est stupéfait, et Gaara réalise que ses yeux sont humides et ses joues trempées. Il n'a pas entendu son cœur se brisé.

Kankuro repousse la chaise et fait le tour du bureau. Il le prend dans ses bras en murmurant son nom contre son épaule, et Gaara ne peut plus parler tant sa gorge est serrée.

Kankuro ne le prend jamais dans ses bras. Gaara sait que Kankuro a toujours peur de lui, et que les blessures qu'il lui a infligées sont profondes. Ainsi, il s'arrête quelques secondes pour s'émerveiller de la situation.

« Tu me sers dans tes bras, il articule en clignant des yeux.

\- Il semblerait bien.

\- Je dois vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable.

\- Je suis désolé Gaara. Je suis désolé. »

Gaara aussi est désolé pour lui-même.

**.**

Lorsqu'il retourne dans sa chambre, Naruto est assis sur le bord de son lit. S'il a dormi, il est désormais bien éveillé. Il a des chaussures aux pieds et son regard est sérieux. Il porte sur son visage un masque impénétrable qui ne lui ressemble pas. Gaara suppose qu'il l'a construit morceau par morceau au cours de ses quelques mois en tant qu'Hokage.

« Naruto. » commence-t-il parce qu'il sent que quelqu'un doit briser le silence.

L'expression de Naruto ne vacille pas, et Gaara commence à se sentir mal à l'aise. Alors, subitement, il réalise.

Naruto a entendu sa conversation avec Kankuro.

« Naruto…, il recommence.

\- Allons au lac Gaara. » coupe Naruto.

Les traits de son visage se sont relaxés et sa voix est douce. Gaara se détend légèrement, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir menacé. Il sait que quelque chose de désagréable va arriver. Qu'une nouvelle fois, il devra se tenir droit face à la tempête, ployé sans rompre.

Ils avancent silencieusement dans les couloirs déserts et Gaara sans la distance qui s'installe entre eux comme si elle respirait. Comme si elle était vivante, et de son propre chef elle s'étirait entre leurs deux âmes et se creusait un nid. Il a envie de hurler. De prendre Naruto par les bras, de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie les dernières minutes. Le bavardage incessant de Naruto lui manque. Le silence est en train de creuser trop profondément en lui-même, et la plaie béante ne tait pas sa douleur.

Le lac est comme ils l'ont laissé. Paisible. Le chant des criquets remplis leurs conversations pour eux. Ils s'arrêtent au bord de l'eau, contemplent les mouvements imperceptibles de la surface ainsi que les échos aquatiques.

« Naruto, recommence Gaara lorsqu'il n'en peut plus, et qu'il sent briser en lui la lourdeur du silence. Tu as entendu ma conversation avec Kankuro.

\- Tu as raison, dit Naruto sans se tourner vers lui. Ce n'est pas important. »

Gaara a l'impression qu'il ne pourra plus jamais être capable de respirer. Il s'étouffe dans sa propre gorge mais ne parvient pas à réagir.

« On ne peut pas se permettre de rendre ça, peu importe ce que c'est, important. »

Naruto se tourne enfin vers lui. Il a un doux sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux brillent.

« Et puis je ne sais même pas où j'en suis.

\- Je suis désolé, suffoque Gaara. Je suis désolé.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait Gaara. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il faut juste que je prenne un peu de temps pour moi-même. Pour penser à tout ça. J'ai passé l'une des meilleures journées de ma vie en ta compagnie. Ne pense pas le contraire. Mais ça me fait penser que, justement, il faudrait que… que je prenne du temps pour réfléchir là-dessus. »

Gaara hoche la tête.

« C'est étrangement mâture de ta part. » lâche-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Naruto rit. Son rire est étranglé et un peu nerveux, mais l'atmosphère s'allège. Gaara retrouve son souffle, relâche ses épaules tendues.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, murmure Gaara.

\- Oh Gaara. Oui. Oui, tellement. Parce que demain matin, je retourne à Konoha. »

De nouveau, Gaara s'arrête de respirer. Il a l'impression que quelqu'un vient de le gifler. Naruto ne sourit plus.

« J'ai passé déjà assez de temps à me cacher ici. Je n'ai jamais été un lâche, et je ne veux pas commencer aujourd'hui. Il faut que j'aille affronter le futur. J'ai toujours refusé d'accepter le changement. J'ai toujours refusé que les choses évoluent. Mais… restez ici avec toi et… et le bonheur que j'ai ressenti aujourd'hui suite au changement de notre relation… je pense… je pense que je peux accepter que le changement ne soit pas entièrement mauvais. J'ai laissé trop de choses en suspens à Konoha. Et puis je dois penser à tout ça.

\- A tout ça ? bredouille Gaara.

\- A nous. »

Gaara aime le son de ce mot. « Nous ». Parce que Gaara a toujours été seul. Gaara a toujours été lui-même et puis c'est tout. Lui seul face au monde. Et Gaara aime l'idée d'être un « nous » avec Naruto. Mais il n'a jamais été homme à se bercer d'illusion, même si ça l'aurait certainement protégé de bien des tourments émotionnels.

« Il n'y a pas de nous Naruto, murmure Gaara. Je suis Kazegage et tu es Hokage. Les seuls nous que nous formons sont avec nos villages. »

Naruto ouvre la bouche pour protester mais aucun mot ne sort. Gaara voit se refléter dans ses yeux la même souffrance qu'il gardait à baie depuis le matin. La même douleur qu'il gardait cloîtrer dans un recoin de son esprit. Les illusions qu'il n'a pas réussi à perdre.

« Je sais.

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

\- Peut-être. »

Naruto s'approche à pas lents et bientôt son nez frôle celui de Gaara. Il l'embrasse tout doucement, comme s'il était une chose précieuse. Comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne se brise entre ses bras. Telle une statue de sable.

« Gaara…, murmure Naruto en le serrant contre lui tout doucement, les lèvres posées contre sa pommette. Tu es en train de pleurer.

\- Pardon… désolé.

\- C'est bon. Ce n'est pas grave. Oh, Gaara. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Gaara essaye d'arrêter de pleurer, mais les sanglots s'enchaînent au fond de sa gorge et ne veulent pas s'arrêter. Sa respiration est erratique. Naruto embrasse soigneusement chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il embrasse son front, son nez, ses joues, son menton. Lorsque sa bouche frôle le mot « amour », inscrit en lettres de sang sur le blanc de sa peau, les pleurs de Gaara redoublent.

Gaara ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive. La quantité d'émotions qui s'agite dans sa poitrine est trop grande. Il ne peut plus rien garder à l'intérieur.

« Chhhut. »

Naruto lui caresse les cheveux et le berce tout doucement. Gaara s'abreuve de son odeur et s'agrippe à ses vêtements comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Les baisers s'enchaînent, désespérés, gagnent en chaleur. Ils s'effondrent dans l'herbe, suspendus aux lèvres de l'autre. Les mains de Naruto sont brûlantes contre la peau de Gaara, et l'espace d'une nuit, il se laisse dévorer par les flammes.

.

Gaara est réveillé par le vent. Il gèle sur sa peau les gouttes de rosée, le faisant grelotter dans l'herbe épaisse. Gaara ouvre les yeux péniblement, les cils emmêlés par les larmes séchées. Il ne porte rien d'autre que des flaques de soleil et le souvenir d'une peau brûlante contre la sienne.

Naruto n'est nulle part en vue.

.

« …c'est pour cette raison que je pense qu'il est mieux pour Suna d'augmenter le nombre de patrouilles au sud-est.

\- En effet. Je partage votre avis. Cela nous rendrait beaucoup plus efficace contre les attaques de ces bêtes.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord. Ne ferions-nous pas mieux de garder nos forces au village et d'attendre que les bêtes arrivent jusqu'ici. Nous pourrions ainsi les écraser d'un coup. En divisant nos forces, il y a plus de chance que le problème s'éternise.

\- Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort, mais nous ne pouvons tout de même pas rester les bras croisés tandis que tous ces fermiers se font attaquer.

\- Déjà qu'ils ne nous aiment pas énormément en ce moment à cause de la nouvelle taxe que nous avons instauré.

\- Oh s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- C'est le sujet. Nous parlons des fermiers de Suna, eh bien parlons des fermiers de Suna !

\- La taxe a déjà été mise en place ! Que voulez-vous que nous rajoutions de plus sur le sujet ? Nous avons besoin de cet argent. Les routes ne vont pas se construire toutes seules.

\- Il y avait d'autres moyens pour récolter de l'argent.

\- Ah oui, comme quoi ?

\- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît…

\- Non, non. Je veux entendre l'idée génialissime de mon collègue. Où pensiez-vous donc que nous trouverions tout cet argent sans taxer le peuple ?

\- Je ne parle pas de ne pas taxer le peuple. Je parle de taxer les personnes qui le méritent.

\- Les personnes qui le méritent… ?

\- Oui, vous savez, ces prostituées auxquelles vous rendez visite tous les samedis soirs.

\- Comment osez-vous… ?

\- Et qui exercent si librement leur horrible métier ! J'espère pour vous que madame est au courant.

\- Comment osez-vous sale…

\- Messieurs ! Ca suffit. Ce n'est pas le sujet de notre rencontre d'aujourd'hui alors calmez-vous. Vous ne voulez tout de même pas être exclus de la salle comme de jeunes enfants turbulents ?

\- …

\- Bien. Gaara, quel est votre avis sur les bêtes qui attaquent les fermiers de Suna ? On ne vous a pas beaucoup entendu depuis le début de la réunion. »

Le silence s'étire et Gaara réalise que tous ses conseillers sont en train de le regarder. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et ne se rappelle déjà plus à quoi est-ce qu'il était en train de penser. Assis en bout de table, Kankuro le regarde avec inquiétude.

« Pardon ?

\- Votre avis, répète prudemment le conseiller qui vient de lui adresser la parole. Votre avis sur les bêtes qui attaquent les fermiers de Suna. »

Ca y est. Gaara se rappelle. Le motif de la réunion. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à huit heures du matin, il s'est enfermé dans la salle sombre et étroite en compagnie de ses sept conseillers. Il inspire lentement, place son stylo parallèlement à sa feuille de papier.

« Combien de fermiers ont été attaqués jusqu'à maintenant ? » demande-t-il.

Les conseillers se jettent des coups d'œil intrigués, et Gaara comprend que la question a déjà été abordée en début de réunion. Il s'efforce de rester de marbre, de ne pas laisser la panique qui s'agite au fond de son estomac s'exprimer plus qu'elle ne le fait déjà.

Où était-il ? se demande-t-il pourtant, et la réponse l'effraie. Il croit déjà la connaître.

« Six personnes en huit mois, répond prudemment l'un de ses conseillers. Que des blessures mineures.

\- Et vous dites que ces bêtes s'approchent du village ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait affaiblir le village en envoyant des troupes en campagne. C'est ridicule. Le nombre de blessés n'est pas suffisant, et la gravité des blessures n'est en rien inquiétante.

\- Il n'empêche que des personnes sont quand même blessées, proteste un conseiller. Des personnes qui ne vous apprécient pas énormément en ce moment.

\- Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait plus prudent d'envoyer quelques ninjas dans la région ? propose Kankuro en fronçant les sourcils. Histoire de protéger les civils d'éventuelles attaques ? On ne sait jamais. Ces dernières peuvent augmenter. Et puis on ne sait toujours pas exactement ce que sont ces bêtes. Ce n'est pas la peine d'envoyer beaucoup de ninjas. Une patrouille de trois suffit. Comme ça, ils nous rapporteront en plus des informations sur ces animaux.

\- Chaque ninja est précieux, soupire Gaara avec une pointe d'impatience. On ne peut pas se permettre d'affaiblir les défenses du village pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que quelques blessés sur une période aussi longue que huit mois. Si ces bêtes étaient vraiment dangereuses, elles auraient déjà commis plus de ravages. Elles ont eu assez de temps pour cela.

\- Mai qu'est-ce que cela peut bien changer ? Trois ninjas en moins ? s'énerve un conseiller.

\- Cela affaiblit les défenses du village.

\- Contre quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas en guerre bon sang ! Trois ninjas en vadrouille ne vont pas faire s'écrouler Suna ! Je ne vous comprends plus Gaara. Avec tout mon respect, je trouve votre raisonnement ridicule. »

Gaara écarquille les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, son esprit est vide. Il essaye de répondre, mais rien ne semble plus avoir le moindre sens. Il regarde droit devant lui, voit le visage ouvertement inquiet de Kankuro une nouvelle fois. Et il sent tout, de nouveau, qui se dissolve autour de lui.

_Nous ne sommes pas en guerre bon sang !_

C'est vrai.

Et Gaara ne sait pas quoi faire. Il réalise qu'il n'a pas envie d'être là. Qu'il a marché jusqu'à la salle par pur automatisme. Il réalise que la seule chose qu'il a envie de faire depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, seul, c'est de courir après Naruto et de le supplier de ne pas s'en aller. Lui dire qu'il a besoin de lui. Lui dire tout ce qu'il représente.

Tout ce qu'au final, il a toujours représenté.

L'espoir.

La vie.

Parce que la guerre est fini, et que peut-être, peut-être, qu'il est temps pour lui de faire la paix.

Gaara comprend qu'il ne peut plus être Kazegage.

Et que de toutes les façons, il ne le veut plus.

**.**

Gaara renvoie la réunion. Il a besoin de temps pour y réfléchir, dit-il.

**.**

Les jours s'égrènent les uns à la suite des autres et Gaara s'isole dans sa chambre. Parfois il se volatilise tout simplement. Personne ne le sait mais il est sur les rives du lac, tête renversée en arrière, cherchant des étoiles qu'il ne peut pas voir.

**.**

« Gaara. »

Il fait nuit et Gaara se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Le visage de Kankuro est nu, son regard hésitant. Il se gratte l'intérieur du poignet et jette des regards nerveux vers l'obscurité du couloir. La lumière se dégageant de la chambre de Gaara donne à ses traits un relief étrange. A moins que ce ne soit tout simplement l'absence inhabituelle de maquillage. Gaara n'est pas sûr.

« Gaara, reprend Kankuro. Ca va faire une semaine. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

Gaara hausse les épaules, s'écarte, et Kankuro le suit dans la grande pièce lumineuse.

« Je sais que je n'ai jamais été un très bon grand frère, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Ca va faire une semaine que tu t'isoles.

\- Tu es un bon grand frère Kankuro, dit Gaara en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses Gaara, et tu es un bon petit frère aussi. »

Gaara ne répond rien. Il pense aux regards épouvantés que Kankuro a, parfois, lorsqu'il ne se contrôle pas et hausse la voix. Il pense aux mouvements de recul de Kankuro quand il lui frôle le bras. Les sursauts aussi, quand il s'oublie et l'interpelle en l'agrippant plus violemment qu'il ne le voudrait. Gaara pense à tout ça et ne dit rien. Il garde secrètes les blessures auto-infligées par sa culpabilité.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de Naruto ? demande Kankuro en s'asseyant doucement sur la chaise de son bureau.

\- Oui et non.

\- Non ? »

Gaara soupire, se frotte les yeux et se laisse tomber sur le bord de son lit, face à son frère. Il sent la migraine qui a tambouriné contre ses tempes toute la semaine poindre à nouveau derrière ses yeux.

Le regard de Kankuro est calme, rassurant. Gaara n'arrive pas à décider s'il dissimule sa nervosité. Il réfléchit. Evalue le pour et le contre. Et parce que Gaara ne croit pas en l'existence de chemins plus faciles, moins escarpés, il ne voile pas ses mots.

« Je ne veux plus être Kazegage. » il annonce en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

Passage d'un ange. Gaara peut entendre le bruissement des ailes. Le visage de Kankuro n'exprime rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, brusquement, il cille et écarquille les yeux.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie ! Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai plus envie d'être Kazegage, Kankuro. Et de toutes les façons, je ne peux plus l'être la guerre est terminée.

\- Mais Gaara…

\- En devenant Kazegage, je voulais protéger Suna…

\- Je ne comprends pas Gaara, tu peux encore protéger le village.

\- Ce ne sont plus les mêmes dangers. Je suis un guerrier Kankuro, un soldat. Je ne connais rien d'autre que la guerre. Je ne peux pas être le Kazegage de Suna. Je ne peux plus. Pas maintenant que nous sommes en paix.

\- Naruto aussi est un guerrier…

\- Naruto… »

Gaara ne peut retenir un instant de contemplation. Il pense à Naruto, à son sourire, à sa joie de vivre communicative. Sa confiance absolue en l'humanité, sa bonté. Son sens de la justice, son courage, son inépuisable optimisme. Il pense à tout cela, à toute cette lumière que la guerre n'a jamais pu effleurer. A ce feu intérieur, cet éclat dans le noir qui les a tous tiré de leurs rêves, leur a promis pire, mais à travers ce pire, quelque chose de mieux.

Ce n'est pas comparable, pense-t-il. Rien n'est comparable à Naruto.

« Naruto est différent, dit-il simplement. Et tu le sais.

\- Naruto n'est pas meilleur… que toi, hésite Kankuro en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dans cette situation, il l'est.

\- Gaara… tu ne fais pas ça pour… pour Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gaara, bien évidement, y a pensé. Il sait qu'en n'étant plus Kazegage, il s'ouvre une porte. Non, ils _leur_ ouvrent une porte. Mais il a très rapidement compris que là ne repose pas l'importance de sa décision. Cette décision ne concerne pas Naruto. En réalité, elle ne concerne personne d'autre que lui-même.

Gaara secoua la tête.

« Non, Kankuro. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je crois que… je crois que je suis en train de choisir pour moi-même. »

Kankuro ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais il doit voir quelque chose sur le visage de Gaara, car au final, il ne dit plus rien. Il hoche la tête, lentement, et finalement sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je suis fier de toi Gaara. »

Gaara sent sa gorge se serrée. Inexplicablement.

« Je veux que tu me remplaces en tant que Kazegage, Kankuro.

\- Qu…quoi ? lâche Kankuro d'un air éberlué.

\- Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse être un meilleur Kazegage que toi.

\- Mais Gaara… tu as des conseillers tellement plus expérimentés dans l'art de diriger un village !

\- Je ne fais confiance à aucun d'entre eux comme je te fais confiance à toi, Kankuro. Je sais qu'en te remettant Suna, je prends la meilleure décision que je puisse prendre en tant que Kazegage. »

Kankuro a toujours les yeux écarquillés, mais il ne proteste plus. Il regarde Gaara sans trop y croire, et lentement, au fur et à mesure que les mots de son frère s'installent en lui, prennent sens, les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il se lève, hésite quelques secondes, puis se penchent en avant et enveloppe Gaara dans une étreinte maladroite.

« Ne pars pas trop loin trop longtemps, il murmure contre son épaule. Ne sois pas aussi stupide que Temari.

\- Je pense que c'est trop tard. »

Kankuro rit, lui tapote le dos, et Gaara sent s'étendre en son sein une étrange bulle de chaleur. Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où il s'est senti aussi bien en compagnie de son frère. Il peut sentir, tangible, le lien qu'il y a entre eux d'eux.

Les plaies sont toujours ouvertes, et les ombres n'ont pas désertées les recoins de la nuit, mais ici et maintenant, Gaara comprend que tout cela n'a aucune importance.

« Je ne prends pas la fuite. » affirme-t-il.

Kankuro hoche la tête, il se recule et le regarde à nouveau, le sourire aux lèvres. Gaara se demande pourquoi il n'existe pas une plus large définition du mot « aimer ».

**.**

Bien que ça soit la première chose que Gaara a envie de faire lorsqu'il quitte les murs de Suna, il ne se rend pas tout de suite à Konoha. Il progresse dans le désert de sable, sa large gourde pressée contre son dos, et il réalise à quel point l'aventure lui a manqué. C'est comme une bouffée d'oxygène, recevoir de la lumière en pleine figure après avoir trop longtemps vécu dans le noir. Il lui faut un certain temps pour s'habituer. Mais après, il ne comprend pas comment il a pu vivre si longtemps comme il le faisait. Sans ça.

La piqûre du sable contre sa peau, le vent brûlant lui balayant les cheveux, l'ardeur du soleil contre son crâne.

Il est parti sans rien. N'emportant que sa gourde de sable et une sacoche à moitié vide. Il ne possède que les vêtements qu'il porte sur le dos. Mais c'est suffisant. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de plus.

Quand la nuit tombe et que les températures deviennent polaires, il s'enveloppe dans ses vêtements épais et dort à même le sol. Le sable s'engouffre par tous les interstices, mais il s'y réhabitue facilement. A cette gêne, cette irritation constante contre ses pores. Il accueille à nouveau ces petites particules de terre dans sa vie, et rien ne lui paraît plus normal.

La nuit, il lui semble que le ciel n'est qu'à quelques mètres. Qu'en levant simplement les mains, il peut frôler la lune.

Il s'habitue au silence, à n'entendre que le son du vent balayant les dunes, sa respiration parfois haletante et le bruit de ses pas s'enfonçant dans le sable. Il pense énormément. Réfléchit à toute sorte de chose en contemplant le ciel d'un bleu aveuglant. Mais le plus souvent, ses réflexions ne concernent que les choses pratiques : ce qu'il va manger, la façon dont il doit se protéger du soleil, le nombre de jours qui lui reste à marcher avant d'atteindre son but.

Parfois, dans des moments d'oubli, lui revient l'image de Naruto. L'empreinte fantôme de leurs baisers. Alors, le manque est si puissant, si soudain, qu'il se met à courir en sens inverse. Pris de folie, il pense ainsi rejoindre Konoha. Il ne court jamais longtemps. La chaleur écrasante le plaquant contre le sable brûlant, le forçant à reconsidérer ses actions.

Il lui arrive de s'effondrer, de se recroqueville en lui-même et de se mettre à pleurer. Il ne pleure pas forcément le manque de Naruto. Il pleure généralement sur lui-même, se moque de sa propre peine, se jette des mots violents à la figure et s'assène des horreurs. Avec une voix intérieure qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Shukaku, il se traite de pitoyable, et arrive à se persuader qu'il ne vaut rien et qu'il n'est pas assez.

« Tu as fini ? » se demande-t-il alors à voix haute. Puis il se relève, époussète ses vêtements couverts de sable et reprend sa route.

Il se nourrit des serpents terrés dans le sable et des fennecs qui s'aventurent trop près. Il ne se rappelle plus de la façon dont il faut purger les scorpions de leur venin, et de peur de s'empoisonner, il ne les approche pas. L'eau piégée dans les cactus lui permet de s'hydrater. Quand il n'en trouve aucun, il cherche un point d'eau en ressentant le sable sous ses pieds – sa texture, sa densité, sa profondeur, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il repère l'eau. Alors, d'un mouvement du poignet, il écarte le sable de son chakra et fait remonter à la surface le si précieux liquide.

Il s'émerveille chaque jour de la vie cachée dans le désert. Ce petit écosystème ignoré de tous, rabaissé par tous.

Au bout de deux semaines, il arrive finalement à destination. Il fait jour et chaud, et le moment est comme tous ceux que Gaara vient de traverser. Mais le sable roule sous ses pieds et les dunes se mettent à chanter.

Le chant est pareil à celui d'une fanfare. Le grondement de tambours qui résonne en longs échos et lentement disparait en apprêtant le son d'une flûte désaccordée. Gaara se tient immobile au milieu de l'avalanche. Une dune s'élève face à lui, et bientôt, entre deux langues de sable perce un œil rougeoyant.

« Gaara, dit une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru vouloir réentendre. Ca faisait longtemps.

\- Bonjour Shukaku, répond Gaara en le saluant d'un bref mouvement de tête.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Kankuro est passé il y a déjà quelques jours.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te parler des affaires de Suna. Je ne suis même plus Kazegage. »

Gaara peut voir Shukaku hausser les muscles de ses sourcils, mais il ne semble pas particulièrement surpris.

« Tu as finalement décidé de prendre ta retraite ? » il demande avec une pointe de malice dans la voix. Elle rappelle à Gaara l'époque où ils ne formaient qu'un.

Shukaku depuis la guerre, s'est beaucoup assagit. De son éternelle exubérance, la bête à la voix haute perchée, toujours excitée ou énervée, est devenu plus calme, plus contemplative. Comme le désert avec lequel elle ne forme désormais plus qu'une seule identité, elle se contente d'exister, d'observer et de grandir en sagesse.

« Tu connais le proverbe. Un soldat est vieux à vingt-et-un ans. Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. »

Une faible brise balaye les dunes et la fine couche de sable recouvrant le corps de Shukaku. Gaara plisse des yeux, sentant quelques grains se perdre dans ses cils et fouetter douloureusement son visage.

« Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je reviendrais à Suna ou remettrais les pieds dans le désert, il déclare finalement. Je voulais te voir avant de m'en aller.

\- Merci pour la considération, ironise Shukaku en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu es la seule chose que j'avais avant de rencontrer Naruto.

\- Nous n'avons jamais été amis.

\- Non. Nous sommes bien plus que ça. »

Au silence de Shukaku, Gaara sait qu'il comprend.

Il comprend que le lien qui les lie va au-delà des blessures qu'ils se sont conjointement infligées. Au-delà de cette souffrance, d'excuses ou de pardons. Ce qui pèse entre eux est trop lourd pour être balayer par des paroles triviales. Trop lourd aussi pour être contenu dans des mots aussi simples que haine ou amitié.

En quelques sortes, ils sont nés ensemble, ont partagé le même corps, les mêmes terreurs, les mêmes nuits blanches. Ils se sont entre-déchirés, laissés en lambeaux. Mais ils ont aussi été un foyer, le seul endroit où ils avaient la possibilité de se recueillir. L'histoire qui les unie va-au-delà du concret.

Gaara ne fait pas table rase. Ce n'est ni en son pouvoir, ni en celui de Shukaku. Mais il contemple leur relation et l'accepte comme ce qu'elle est. Ce trou noir de souffrance et de réconfort mêlé.

Et comme cela, il est capable de faire des adieux définitifs. Il peut tourner la page et ne plus regarder en arrière.

« Le désert sera toujours ta maison Gaara. » murmure finalement Shukaku, réalisant sans doute la finalité du moment.

Et par cela, Gaara sait qu'il veut dire « Et je serais toujours présent pour t'accueillir ».

« Merci, répond-il sans réfréner son sourire.

\- Je suis heureux que tu fasses finalement quelque chose pour toi. Même après que tu te sois libéré de mon emprise, tu as continué d'agir pour les autres. Tu es devenu Kazegage pour Suna, tu as fait la guerre pour Naruto… On ne t'a jamais rien donné et tu ne t'es toi-même jamais rien accordé. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je ne peux tout simplement pas passer le restant de ma vie à attendre que les autres me rendent heureux. »

Shukaku hoche la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Amuse-toi bien. Et salue Naruto pour moi quand tu le verras. »

Gaara sent l'embarras monter jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il détourne les yeux sous le rire tonitruent du Biju.

« Au revoir Shukaku. »

La créature exécute un mouvement que Gaara devine être un hochement de tête. Puis le sable bouge à nouveau, le chant des dunes empli l'atmosphère. Et l'instant d'après, Shukaku s'est volatilisé dans les profondeurs du désert.

_Je fus Jinchuuriku_, pense Gaara. _Et désormais, je peux être Homme._

**.**

Gaara a la possibilité de prendre le train pour rejoindre Konoha. C'est le transport qu'il a emprunté la première fois qu'il s'est rendu au village de la feuille. Mais il choisit de voyager de façon traditionnelle : de traverser le désert à pieds, sac en bandoulière. Il se condamne ainsi à un mois de marche solitaire.

Il ressent de façon assez inexplicable qu'il ne doit accomplir cette traversée qu'avec lui-même, et sans jamais se laisser entraîner par la facilité. Tout comme Naruto, il réalise qu'il a besoin de réfléchir à la situation. Il a besoin d'être entièrement seul avec lui-même, de confronter la personne qu'il était, la personne qu'il est, et celle qu'il souhaite devenir.

Ainsi, Gaara affronte la rigueur, la chaleur, les tempêtes de sable et parfois la déshydratation. Deux fois, il perd connaissance et s'effondre dans le sable brûlant. Il revient généralement à lui dans la nuit, le froid dévorant le tirant de son amorphie. Trois fois, la fatigue le terrasse. Vingt-cinq fois, les cauchemars l'arrachent au sommeil et son cri de pure terreur se répète à l'infini par-delà les plaines de sable.

Mais il ne lui vient pas une seule fois à l'esprit l'idée que ce qu'il est en train de faire est de la pure folie. Pas une seule fois il ne regrette avoir quitté Suna. Malgré la souffrance, il sait instinctivement qu'il se trouve sur la bonne route. Peut-être même grâce à elle.

Un jour, il se retrouve plongé dans un intense sentiment de mélancolie. Pour la première fois depuis leurs morts, il réalise que ses parents et son oncle lui manquent. Il se demande si les choses auraient pu être différentes, si sa mère avait survécu, ou si son père n'avait pas été Kazegage. S'il aurait souffert comme il a souffert.

Puis, il comprend qu'il ne serait sans doute jamais devenu l'excellent ninja qu'il est aujourd'hui. Un puissant besoin de tuer, la soif de sang, ne l'auraient jamais ainsi poussé dans la ninjutsu, puisqu'il ne les aurait jamais ressentis. Peut-être même ne serait-il jamais devenu ninja. Il n'aurait jamais rencontré Naruto. Il n'aurait jamais été écrasé, puis remis en place morceaux par morceaux par le fils de l'éclair jaune. Il ne serait jamais devenu Kazegage. Il n'aurait pas participé à la guerre. Peut-être même serait-il mort au cours de celle-ci.

Alors Gaara pense à tout ce qu'il a fait, toutes ces choses qui n'auraient pas pu être possible si la route empruntée avait été plus simple. Peut-être que les villages ne se seraient jamais unifiées, peut-être se seraient-ils entre-déchirés. Il est fort probable qu'ils auraient perdu la guerre. Que le monde, à l'heure actuelle, serait piégé dans les illusions de Madara.

Mais Gaara, alors, n'aurait pas été la même personne. Sans doute qu'il ne se serait pas senti concerné.

A cet instant, Gaara décide d'étouffer ses regrets. Il ne sert à rien, comprend-t-il, de se languir pour quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais eu. Si son père n'avait pas été Kazegage, si sa mère avait vécu, il ne serait pas lui. Il ne serait pas la personne qu'il est aujourd'hui, assis dans le sable chaud du désert, scrutant le bleu de l'horizon à la recherche de solutions métaphysiques. Il ne serait pas _Gaara_ à proprement parler. Il n'existerait pas.

Gaara comprend alors qu'un individu ne peut exister que dans un contexte précis, à la suite d'une série d'évènements particuliers. On ne peut pas faire d'échange, remonter dans le temps, rembobiner le passé. C'est ce qui constitue le passé qui fait le présent dans lequel on se trouve, et ce présent n'existerait pas si le passé avait été différent.

Gaara passe la nuit les yeux ouverts, contemplant la Voie Lactée en se répétant cette découverte.

Peut-être aurait-il été plus heureux, s'il avait eu un autre passé, un autre contexte. Il n'aurait jamais rencontré Naruto, mais il n'en aurait sans doute jamais eu besoin. Mais son passé est tel qu'il est et il ne peut avoir aucune influence sur lui. Par contre, de son futur, il peut en faire ce qu'il désire.

Il n'a plus à protéger Suna, il n'a plus à protéger Naruto ou le monde. Il est entièrement libre, il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Il peut finalement aspirer au bonheur.

Gaara sait que Naruto ne l'aime peut-être pas. Il lui a dit qu'il était amoureux de Sasuke, après tout, puis il a disparu pour « réfléchir ». Depuis son départ Gaara s'inquiétait. Il se demandait s'il était _assez_.

Assez parce qu'en Naruto vit la lumière, la certitude, la bonté et la joie de vivre. Naruto est tout. Naruto est comme une étoile filante traversant le ciel sans nuage de Gaara. Sa lumière surpasse celle de la lune. Mais elle passe, éblouie, et disparaît. Et si Gaara n'est pas la planète sur laquelle Naruto veut finir ses jours, il ne peut que le laisser passer, et continuer sa propre route dans l'univers.

Parce que, Gaara comprend. S'il n'est pas assez pour Naruto, il se suffit il est assez pour lui-même.

A cet instant, Gaara aperçoit la fin du désert. Des arbres surgissent en-contrebas et ils ne sont pas des cactus. Leurs feuillages agrippent les nuages.

Gaara s'arrête et laisse le vent battre son visage brûlé par le soleil. Ses joues sont couvertes de transpiration et de larmes séchées. Il lèche ses lèvres gercées.

_La guerre est terminée_, pense-t-il avant de déposer ses armes dans la poussière.

**.**

Lorsqu'il arrive à Konoha, les gardes à l'entrée ne le reconnaissent pas. Gaara sait qu'il est de toutes les façons méconnaissables. Ses cheveux n'ont jamais été aussi longs, sa peau aussi bronzée et ses vêtements aussi sales. Il ne se rappelle pas de la dernière fois qu'il a pris un bain, et cela doit certainement se percevoir dans son apparence.

Les gardes l'observent suspicieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il leur informe qu'il vient rendre visite à des amis.

« Quels amis ? lui demande le plus grand d'entre eux sans cesser de le dévisager.

\- Me croiriez-vous si je disais Naruto ?

\- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, oui. » soupire le second garde en roulant des yeux.

Gaara sourit intérieurement.

Ils le laissent passer sans plus de questions, et Gaara comprend que, bien sûr, tout cela n'était qu'une formalité. Il présage déjà que si la paix perdure, dans quelques années le poste de garde disparaîtra. Puis à leur tour les ninjas et leurs villages cachés. Mais là est un train de pensée compliqué sur lequel il ne veut pas s'appesantir. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il loue une chambre d'hôtel avec les quelques économies qu'il a gardé de Suna. Après un mois passé dans la nature, il se sent étouffer dans la petite pièce silencieuse qu'on lui assigne. Il ouvre la fenêtre en grand et y reste accoudé quelques secondes, respirant profondément. Petit à petit il se sent un peu moins claustrophobe.

La salle de bain n'est pas très grande, mais elle est propre et lumineuse. Il prend une longue douche froide et se frotte vigoureusement. L'eau qui coule dans le siphon est marron. Il se malmène la peau avec un gant rêche et épais jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne claire et transparente.

La sensation de propreté est indescriptible. Gaara n'aurait jamais cru être capable d'apprécier un bain comme il vient de le faire. Il se sent subitement léger, comme si la crasse et la poussière accrochaient des boulets à ses chevilles.

Le miroir vissé au-dessus du lavabo lui renvoie le reflet d'un homme qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Ses cheveux ont tellement poussé qu'ils lui encadrent désormais le visage, recouvrant entièrement les mots couleur sang gravés dans la peau de son front. Il balaye sa trop longue frange et contemple son visage émacié. Son regard est vif malgré les larges cernes qui le contour, sa peau halée. Il y a un éclat inconnu à sa figure. Une intensité nouvelle dans ses yeux.

Gaara coiffe ses cheveux avec ses doigts et les noue au creux de sa nuque à l'aide d'une bande de tissus blanc. Il ne sait pas encore s'il veut les couper.

Il évite grâce à ses gênes la barbe embroussaillée du voyageur négligé. Dans sa famille les poils faciaux n'existent pratiquement pas. Chez lui, ils n'existent pas, tout simplement, et son absence de sourcils peut en attester.

Il enfile les vêtements propres qu'il a achetés avant de se rendre à l'hôtel. Un pantalon et un haut noir. Ils sont légèrement trop grands pour lui.

Lorsqu'il est finalement habillé et propre – présentable – Gaara se contemple longuement dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il apprivoise ce nouveau visage avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse pour lui.

Puis, sans un bruit, il sort de la pièce.

**.**

Gaara ne trouve pas Naruto dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Il y trouve Sasuke en tenue d'ANBU.

C'est la première fois qu'il voit Sasuke depuis la fin de la guerre, mais il le reconnaît immédiatement. Il n'a rien de changé, si ce n'est sa coupe de cheveux qui est légèrement différente, un peu plus ordonnée. Il est toujours ce grand homme élancé que Gaara a vu menotté et traîné en justice. Et comme ce jour-là, son expression est indescriptible lorsqu'il lève les yeux et aperçoit Gaara dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Gaara ? il demande cependant et il y a une réelle surprise dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Sasuke, répond poliment Gaara en le saluant d'un bref mouvement de tête. Je cherche Naruto, est-ce que tu saurais où il se trouve ?

\- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je ne surveille pas les moindres faits et gestes de cet abruti ».

Gaara décide de ne pas relever le ton sec et légèrement agacé. Visiblement, le temps n'a pas arrangé le mauvais caractère de l'Uchiha.

« Est-ce que c'est une visite officielle ? demande-t-il en le dévisageant à nouveau des pieds à la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir en quoi cela te concerne. » réplique Gaara.

Gaara n'a jamais beaucoup aimé Sasuke. Il pourrait dire qu'il n'a jamais eu non plus le temps de faire sa connaissance et d'apprendre à l'aimer, mais il sait que ce serait faire preuve de mauvaise foi. Cela a déjà été dit : il n'est définitivement pas la personne la plus recommandable lorsqu'il s'agit de décrypter les émotions humaines. Mais il sait certaines choses. Par exemple, il sait qu'avec certaines personnes, connaître ne sert à rien – le courant ne passera sans doute jamais, c'est instinctif.

La première fois qu'il a vu Sasuke, il était encore aveuglé par la folie, le désir de sang. Il ne voyait en lui que la maîtrise précoce qu'il avait de son chakra, cette puissance sous jacente. Cela excitait la faucheuse en lui, augmentait sa soif de sang. Il voulait ravager Sasuke. Le déchiqueter soigneusement morceaux par morceaux. Ecraser cette puissance qui osait rivaliser avec la sienne, la regarder s'effondrer et se délecter de ses ruines.

Mais une fois le voile de la folie tiré, Gaara ne vit plus rien en Sasuke. Et s'il ne vit rien, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir si ce n'était de la haine. Un désir de vengeance inassouvie qu'il savait finirait par consumer son hôte. Après tout, ce dernier s'en abreuvait – il s'agissait de sa seule ressource.

Gaara, n'ayant jamais rien vu en Sasuke, n'a jamais compris ce que Naruto voyait en lui. Il est probable que Naruto n'ait toujours perçu que ce qu'il voulait bien percevoir.

Gaara contemple silencieusement le visage de Sasuke. Il est impassible et le dévisage la mâchoire serrée. Gaara ne sent plus aucune haine. Il ne sent rien. Sasuke n'est plus qu'une enveloppe vide.

« Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. » dit finalement Sasuke.

Ce n'est pas une question, donc Gaara ne répond pas. Il continue de regarder Sasuke – non, de chercher quelque chose à regarder. Il repense aux larmes de Naruto le jour où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois. A sa détresse. Mais s'il a détesté Sasuke durant son voyage à chaque fois qu'il s'est remémoré cet instant-là, maintenant, il ne ressent plus rien du tout. Sasuke Uchiha lui est indifférent.

Il pourrait avoir pitié de lui. Mais qui est-il pour avoir pitié de quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Où est Naruto, Sasuke ? » redemande-t-il sans une seule fois détourner les yeux.

Sasuke soutient son regard quelques instants sans mot, puis il hausse les épaules et tourne la tête. Il prend le temps de déposer la pile de papiers qu'il a dans les mains avant de répondre.

« Essaie chez lui.

\- Je ne sais pas où il vit.

\- Dans la grande maison au bout de la rue.

\- Merci. »

Gaara adresse un dernier regard à Sasuke puis il tourne les talons. Il y a énormément de choses qu'il a subitement envie de dire au Uchiha. « Comment cela fait-il de vivre lorsque l'on est si vide à l'intérieur ? » « J'espère que toi aussi tu réussiras à te trouver un sens. » Mais il réalise que cela n'a pas d'importance. Sasuke ne l'écouterait pas.

Lorsqu'on lui tend une bougie, il la renvoie dans les ténèbres. Alors, qu'il se complaise dans sa si précieuse obscurité.

**.**

Les habitations personnelles de l'Hokage ne se trouvent pas dans le même bâtiment que son bureau. Contrairement à Suna, les deux sont clairement dissociées.

Gaara arrive aux portes d'une immense résidence. Les grilles entourant le terrain sont hautes et soigneusement forgées. De l'autre côté pointe le toit de l'immense bâtisse, entouré d'un large jardin à l'herbe coupé ras, aux arbres taillés en d'improbable formes supposément artistiques. L'endroit respire le calme et l'oisiveté, et Gaara ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne ressemble absolument pas à Naruto.

Les grilles sont ouvertes, par contre, et cela ressemble bien à son ami. Il sourit lorsqu'elles grincent légèrement quand il les pousse.

La porte principale est aussi grande que le reste de la maison. En bois finement gravé et attentivement lustré, les poignets dorés imposantes et ouvragées. Un lourd buttoir en fer repose tranquillement contre le bois. Il a la forme d'un renard. Gaara frappe en admirant la délicatesse du travail.

Il y a un bruit de cavalcade de l'autre côté de la porte, puis celui de quelque chose de lourd rencontrant violemment le sol, et un grognement étouffé. Puis, finalement, le battant s'écarte et Gaara peut poser les yeux sur Naruto.

Bien sûr Gaara a imaginé cet instant des millions de fois avant aujourd'hui. Se demandant ce qu'il allait ressentir. S'interrogeant. Serait-ce toujours cette même émotion ? Cette sensation d'être étouffé tout en étant sauvé ? Cette chaleur dans ses veines ?

Gaara n'est pas surpris de constater que rien n'a changé.

Son cœur s'agite follement dans sa poitrine et menace de s'échapper. Il peut le sentir, frénétique, contre les côtes de sa cage thoracique. Il se sent vaciller mais il ne perd pas l'équilibre.

Son regard croise celui de Naruto, stupéfait, et il s'efforce de reprendre son souffle.

« Gaara… ? » lâche Naruto.

Et c'est exactement les mêmes paroles que Sasuke, mais le ton est radicalement différent. Gaara ne le décrypte pas, mais son cœur _sait_. Il sourit.

« Hey… »

Aussitôt, Naruto se jette sur lui, le protège du reste du monde dans une étreinte faite de chaleur. Son odeur est toujours la même. Brusque, elle emplie les narines de Gaara et lui donne le tournis.

« Gaara, dit Naruto tout contre son cou, ses mains fortement agrippées au dos de son t-shirt. Où étais-tu donc passé ? »

Il se recule, le tient à longueur de bras. Bleus dans pers. Gaara se noie.

« Je t'ai envoyé des lettres ! dit Naruto. Je t'ai envoyé des lettres et Kankuro a répondu que tu avais quitté Suna ! Que tu as abandonné ta position de Kazegage. Est-ce que c'est vrai, Gaara ? »

Les mains de Naruto sur ses épaules sont crispées, elles lui feraient presque mal. Gaara hoche lentement la tête, voit naître la confusion sur le visage du blond.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- Naruto, murmure Gaara et brusquement, il sent toutes ses émotions déborder par sa bouche. Je t'aime. »

Naruto se fige et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Gaara inspire profondément et réalise qu'il n'a pas peur. Les battements erratiques de son cœur ne sont dus qu'à sa proximité avec Naruto. Il ne craint pas ce qu'il va dire, il ne craint ni la rejection ni ce qu'il ressent.

« Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer en retour, dit-il en retirant délicatement les mains de Naruto de ses épaules. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je ne sais pas si je suis assez pour toi, mais c'est sans importance. »

Gaara garde plus longtemps que nécessaire les mains de Naruto dans les siennes. Naruto ne réagit toujours pas, il le regarde, yeux écarquillés, et Gaara sent l'anxiété monter. Ce n'est pas grave si Naruto ne l'aime pas, mais il n'est pas encore près à le perdre comme ami.

Et puis subitement, le regard de Naruto s'adoucit, il interloque ses doigts avec les siens.

« Oh Gaara… » il murmure tout doucement avant de l'attirer vers lui.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent en un effleurement. Gaara se sent frissonner des pieds à la tête. Alors, seulement alors, Naruto relâche ses mains pour passer ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'attirer plus près.

Ils s'embrassent doucement pendant une éternité. Et Gaara avait presque oublié la douceur avec laquelle Naruto joint leurs lèvres. Sa délicatesse quand il le couvre de baisers. Si éloignée du personnage, et en même temps, Gaara ne pourrait pas imaginer Naruto embrasser différemment.

Le soin avec lequel Naruto l'embrasse est sans commune mesure, et il donne envie à Gaara de pleurer. De se rouler en boule dans les bras de son ami et de ne plus jamais quitter sa chaleur.

Il sent son cœur battre comme un petit oiseau piégé dans une cage. Il halète doucement entre leurs deux bouches, et Naruto murmure « Bien sûre que tu es assez, bien sûr. ». Et Gaara _sait_.

« Je t'aime. » il répète encore et il se sent pleurer.

Il peut sentir le sourire de Naruto dans le baiser qu'il dépose sur ses lèvres.

« Vient, murmure-t-il. Entre. »

Et Naruto tire Gaara à l'intérieur.

Par les interstices, la lumière pénètre.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Vous pouvez me faire part de tous commentaires au sujet de cette histoire par review :) Je réponds à tous. Et si vous l'avez vraiment aimée, une version PDF est disponible sur mon blog sous l'onglet "Mes écrits". Par bonté d'âme, etc, etc.

melleenblog . blogspot . com

Je vous aime très, très fort et je vous dis à la prochaine, peut-être.

M.


End file.
